Quisiera casarme contigo
by MagdalenaReybel
Summary: basado en la cancion Marry you de bruno mars , Scorpius quiere pedirle matrimonio a Rose de una manera muy particular


-Ya saben que hacer ¿cierto?-pregunto scorpius malfoy mirando a los primos de Rose weasley su actual novia.

Todos asintieron sonriendo, albus Potter, su mejor amigo lo miro con brazos cruzados y preguntando.

-pero que pasaría si…no lo sé, Rose no acepta-

Scorpius trago saliva sonoramente.

Todas las primas de Rose miraron a albus enojadas y Lily lo golpeo en la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso? Es obvio que Rosie le dirá que si-dijo la hermana de Albus.

-Pero hay una mínima probabilidad de que diga que no-dijo Louis apoyándose en el hombro de su hermana Dominique, la cual arreglaba su cabello rubio.

-¿Se imaginan que Rosie dijera que no?- Dijo James que se gano un golpe de su pequeña hermana de 20 años- Auch, lily no necesitabas golpearme, digo la verdad, Scorpius y Rose son muy jóvenes.

-Ya cállense- dijo Teddy lupin entrando con su esposa victorie que tenía una barriga abultada a causa de su embarazo- pondrán nervioso a Scorpius

-Espero tener suerte-comento scorpius

- la tendrás – dijo molly.

Todos formaron un circulo y colocaron sus manos en el centro sonriendo.

-¿preparados para la misión "_creo que quiero casarme contigo_"?-dijo lily riendo.

-Es un nombre muy largo para una misión, lily- comento Lucy riendo junto a los demás.

-no importa, ¿están listos?- pregunto scorpius sonriendo.

-¡Listos!- exclamaron todos levantando las manos y dirigiéndose a los lugares que debían visitar para tener todo listo.

Rose weasley se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo cuando escucho un estruendoso grito de una chica, haciendo que ella saltara despertando con todo su cabello en el rostro.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando entrar Roxanne, la cual se veía muy bonita con un vestido amarillo que resaltaba su piel morena, A lily que sonreía ampliamente con su cabello pelirrojo amarrado en una coleta, a molly y a Lucy las cuales se sentaron junto a rose en el momento en el que entraron, Dominique y victorie entraron al último con flores las cuales le lanzaron a Lily.

-ROSIE ADIVINA QUIEN SE VA A CASAR- exclamo lily sonriendo, rose se refregó los ojos y las miro sonriendo.

-¿Quién se va a casar?-pregunto la chica.

Un silencio…

Nadie sabía a quién nombrar, no habían conversaron eso, la idea era fingir que una de las primas de rose se casaría para ir en busca de lo que se necesita para un matrimonio, el matrimonio de Rose y Scopius, sin que Rose Weasley se enterara.

-¡Dominique!- Exclamo lily sonriendo.

-¿Qué yo qué?- exclamo Dominique abriendo ampliamente sus ojos y recibiendo un codazo de parte de Roxanne- Cierto… Rosie me caso mañana.

-¿Mañana?-

-Si, asique vístete iremos por lo que se necesita- dijo victorie, obligando a rose a ir al baño.

Mientras Rose se duchaba, las primas discutían como poder hacer que Rose se probara un vestido de novia, sin levantar sospechas.

Luego de que Rose se arreglara, se subieron al auto de Roxanne, el cual estaba hechizado para que todas entraran.

Lucy encendió la radio mientras que molly conducía.

_Esto es una noche hermosa,__  
__Buscamos algo tonto que hacer.__  
__¡Eh! baby,__  
__Creo que quiero casarme contigo._

_Es la mirada en tus ojos,__  
__O acaso es el baile animado?__  
__A quién le importa Cariño?__  
__Creo que quiero casarme contigo_

Rose amaba esa canción era una de sus canciones muggles favoritas, durante todo el trayecto a la tienda de novias ella estuvo tarareando la canción.

Miraron vestidos de damas de honor las cuales todas se probaron menos Dominique, la cual dijo que Rose tenia buen gusto y ella debía elegirlos.

Rose sonrió cuando Dominique dijo eso y encontró un vestido celeste con una cinta rosa la cual le encanto.

-Me encanta- Exclamo Dominique al ver a todas sus primas con el vestido que Rose eligió.

-Ahora vamos por tu vestido de novia- le dijo lily a Dominique guiñándole el ojo.

Dominique se probo más de 5 vestidos, los cuales a rose no le gustaron ni tampoco a Roxanne.

Lucy encontró uno estilo sirena con muchos brillos en el escote y pensó que a rose le gustaría.

-¿Rose? ¿Crees que se te vería…?- molly le tapo la boca a Lucy frunciendo el ceño.

-¿crees que a Domi se le veía bonito?-pregunto molly.

-Ese vestido es hermoso…Se verá hermosa en el-

Eso es lo único que tuvo que decir para que victorie se levantara y dijera sonriendo.

-Ese es el vestido perfecto para "domi"…ese llevaremos-

-Pero Dominique no se lo ha probado…-

-Es perfecto- interrumpió Dominique.

-pero…-

-me lo llevo- dijo Dominique sonriendo como enamorada.

Hasta ahora todo iba bien.

Lily luna pago todo con el dinero que Su tío Ron weasley le entrego para lo que necesitaran.

Pasaron fuera de una tienda de anillos en la cual estaba scorpius con los primos de Rose, Eddy y el novio de Dominique.

-¡Scor!-Exclamo rose abrazando a su novio, el cual la miro sorprendido y frunció el ceño al ver a las primas de su novia.

-lo sentimos…- murmuro Lucy.

-Dominique se casa mañana… ¿están viendo anillos?- dijo Rose sonriendo y luego viendo a Dante, el novio de Dominique-Felicidades…que sean felices.

-Emm…-comenzó a decir Dante pero al ver las señas que Roxanne y Dominique le hacían se quedo callado- Gracias…-

-los vemos luego… Adiós- dijo Lucy tomando el brazo de Rose.

-Adiós, Te amo- le dijo Rose a Scor

-Yo también- le dijo Scorpius a su novia viéndola salir de la tienta, se giro para ver a Albus- por favor la próxima vez que quiera hacer una sorpresa prohíbeme decirles a tus primas.

-de acuerdo- dijo albus sonriendo-

_Bueno, yo de sé esta capillita__  
__En el bulevar__  
__Podemos ir__  
__Nadie lo sabrá__  
__Oh, vamos chica__  
__A quién le importa si estamos destrozados__  
__Tengo un bolsillo lleno de dinero en efectivo__  
__Podemos volar__  
__y beber "patrón"__  
__Y ya está, niña_

Luego de todas las extrañas compras que hicieron las primas de rose, pudieron volver a Casa, rose estaba cansada, dejo las bolsas que eran para el "supuesto matrimonio de Dominique".

-Cuando yo me case… no comprare tanto- Dijo Rose acostándose en el sofá, Roxanne y Lucy cruzaron miradas.

-pero te gusto lo que compramos ¿verdad?- pregunto molly amarrando su cabello.

-Claro que si- dijo rose.

Sus primas suspiraron aliviadas y se quedaron a dormir con ella.

-¿Qué pasa si ella no quiere casarse con scorpius?-pregunto Dominique en susurro

-Ella dirá que si-dijeron victorie y Roxanne al unisonó

_No digas que no no no no no__  
__Sólo di sí sí sí sí sí__  
__Y vamos vamos vamos vamos vamos vamos__  
__Si tú estás listo, yo estoy listo_

_Porque es una noche hermosa__  
__Estamos buscando algo estúpido que hacer__  
__Hey baby,__  
__Creo que quiero casarme contigo_

Dominique y sus primas se vistieron con los vestidos de damas de honor y se peinaron con un hechizo, para que todas se vieran iguales.

Cuando Rose despertó frunció el ceño.

-Domi…deberías usar tu vestido de novia-

-es que ame el tuyo…luego me lo colocare- Rose asintió

_Es la mirada en tus ojos,__  
__O acaso es el baile animado?__  
__A quién le importa Cariño?__  
__Creo que quiero casarme contigo_

Rose junto a sus primas fueron al jardín weasley que estaba decorado hermosamente, todos vestían de gala y rose quedo impresionada.

Se sentó junto a los demás, ya que Domi tenía que cambiarse de ropa y ella tenía el vestido de dama de honor.

Una música lleno la carpa del patio de la madriguera y todos se levantaron aplaudiendo, menos Rose que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Scorpius apareció con un micrófono muggle cantando mientras salía de detrás de la gente.

_**Es una noche hermosa**____**  
**__**Estamos buscando algo estúpido que hacer**____**  
**__**Hey baby,**____**  
**__**Creo que quiero casarme contigo**___

-pero que…-comenzó a decir rose pero fue interrumpida con la armoniosa Voz de lily la cual llevaba el vestido de dama de honor y otro micrófono.

_**Es la mirada en tus ojos,**____**  
**__**O acaso es el baile animado?**____**  
**__**A quién le importa Cariño?**____**  
**__**Creo que quiero casarme contigo**___

Rose se levanto y camino hacia donde lily pero otra voz la interrumpió la voz de Roxanne que también llevaba el vestido de dama de honor

_**Bueno, yo de sé esta capillita**____**  
**__**En el bulevar**____**  
**__**Podemos ir**____**  
**__**Nadie lo sabrá**___

-Oh, vamos chica –_** exclamo la voz de Dante**_

La voz de Dominique comenzó a escucharse

_**A quién le importa si estamos destrozados**____**  
**__**Tengo un bolsillo lleno de dinero en efectivo**____**  
**__**Podemos volar**____**  
**__**y beber "patrón"**____**  
**__**Y ya está, niña**___

Las primas de Rose junto a sus primos, su hermano, su novio y teddy comenzaron a cantar todos juntos.

_**No digas que no no no no no**____**  
**__**Sólo di sí sí sí sí sí**____**  
**__**Y vamos vamos vamos vamos vamos vamos**____**  
**__**Si tu estás lista, estoy listo**___

La voz de scorpius se volvió a escuchar mientras se acercaba a rose a paso lento con un smoquin negro.

_**Porque es una noche hermosa**____**  
**__**Estamos buscando algo estúpido que hacer**____**  
**__**Hey baby,**____**  
**__**Creo que quiero casarme contigo**___

creo que es para Dominique…es su boda pensó rose

Los primos de rose hicieron un círculo alrededor de ella y comenzaron a cantar desafinadamente.

_**Voy a buscar un anillo**____**  
**__**Que las campanas del coro cantar como oooh**____**  
**__**Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?**____**  
**__**Vamos a correr, niña**____**  
**__**Y si nos despertamos**____**  
**__**Y quieres romper eso es genial**____**  
**__**No, no voy a culparte**____**  
**__**Fue una chica divertida**___

Scorpius se acerco a rose con una rosa en la mano cantando.

_**No digas que no no no no**____**  
**__**Sólo di sí sí sí sí sí**____**  
**__**Y vamos vamos vamos vamos vamos vamos**____**  
**__**Si tu estás lista, estoy listo**___

_**Porque es una noche hermosa**____**  
**__**Estamos buscando algo estúpido que hacer**____**  
**__**Hey baby,**____**  
**__**Creo que quiero casarme contigo**___

La música se detuvo y rose quedo imprecionada.

-Rosie cariño…quisiera saber…llevamos mucho tiempo como novios y quería saber- él se arrodillo y se coloco frente a ella sonriendo y sacando una cajita- Si querrías casarte conmigo.

Rose estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-Claro que si…- todos aplaudieron y la pareja se beso.

-¿te casarías conmigo ahora?-

-¿ahora?, pero es la boda de Dominique…-

-no es mi boda…. Es la tuya...-

-hay dios mio… claro que me caso contigo ahora- dijo rose.

El matrimonio se realizo luego de que a rose la arreglaran y la vistieran.

La canción tenía razón era _**una noche hermosa**___


End file.
